1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of containers and specifically relates to an article for handling and resealing a bottle of the type which typically is made of plastic and in which, typically, beverages are marketed.
2. The Prior Art
There appears to be a long-felt need for an article like the present invention. The marketing of soft beverages in 2-liter plastic bottles has increased greatly in the last decade, in spite of a number of disadvantages which such containers present for the consumer. Obviously, the 2-liter plastic bottles are rather heavy when full and hence are rather difficult to handle. The bottles are so large in diameter that women and children generally find it impossible to grasp the bottle at its waist. The difficulties are compounded by the fact that the walls of the bottle are somewhat flexible. If the bottle is opened and then grasped at its waist to be poured, the action of squeezing the bottle can cause some of the contents to overflow the bottle. Such bottles generally require the use of both hands for pouring.
Still other problems are encountered with the 2-liter plastic bottle when an attempt is made to reseal it. Unless great care is taken in the resealing operation, the bottom edge of the cap will start to seat on the seal-breaker portion of the thread at the top of the bottle before the top of the cap seats on the end of the bottle, with the result that such bottles frequently do not reseal well. A more satisfactory device for resealing is desirable.
The aforementioned difficulties have led to the development of the handle and reseal of the present invention.